


Temperature Check

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo is having a fever, so Yabu checks his temperature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temperature Check

**Title:** Temperature Check  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo (Inoobu)  
 **Genre:** Romance, fluff  
 **Summary:** Inoo is having a fever, so Yabu checks his temperature.

\-----------------------------------------  
Let’s start with color coding:  
  
This is for Inoo  
This is for Yabu  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
It’s a very cold day, it’s not winter yet, it’s just cold today. Jump is waiting for their turn to go on stage. While waiting, Inoo cuddling to Yabu, he’s feeling unwell lately. He lean his head to Yabu’s shoulder while talking with Yabu. Then Yabu realize something.  
  
“Kei-chan, are you feeling sick? You look a little bit different from usual.” Said Yabu asking the younger.  
  
“No. I am just not in mood maybe?” said Inoo which is an obvious lie for Yabu.  
  
“Oh really? Let me check your temperature then.”  
  
“I guess you don’t need to do that, I’m fine Kou.” Said Inoo panicky, he was trying to make Yabu not to check his temp, he just doesn’t want Yabu to know that he’s having a slight fever or that he has a headache.  
  
“Even if you say so, I still have to check your temperature.” Said Yabu rather strictly. Inoo finally give up, he knows that soon or latter Yabu will find out anyway, he let Yabu check his temperature. Yabu holds Inoo’s head and kiss his forehead.  
  
“You said you want to check my temperature? Then why are you kissing me?” said Inoo.  
  
“Don’t you know? you can tell if someone is having a normal temperature or not by kissing his forehead. And Kei, you have fever.” Yabu explained.  
  
“If that’s how you check my temperature, I won’t mind having fever and get my temperature check every day. So I’ll have a kiss every day.” Inoo giggles. Yabu smiles.  
  
“You don’t need to get fever to get a kiss, all you have to do is ask, Kei-chan.” Yabu ruffles Inoo’s hair and kiss his forehead again.  
“After the shows finish, I’ll buy you food and medicine, you have to eat them and get some rest, okay?” said Yabu.  
  
“Okay. Thank you Kou, you take care of me so well. Really, thank you so much.” Said Inoo, then he hugs Yabu tightly.  
  
“Well, I don’t want my boyfriend to suffer the fever too long, do I?” Yabu hugs Inoo back.  
  
“I love you Kou~”  
  
“I love you too Kei. So much.”

\-------------------------------------

I was watching 'Criminal Mind' then I come up with this~  
*laugh* I even thinking about InooBu while watching investigation dramas *face-palm*  
Well, please do leave a comment~  
Tell, me what do you think about this, any critics will be welcome~  
Jaa, saigo ni,  
Thanks for reading~  
^~^


End file.
